The Blessing
by catehowell1070
Summary: Gabriella Montez and her family have moved from Mexico City, Mexico to Albuquerque, New Mexico after the death of her father. Between high school life, her new stepfather, and super-religious mother, she needs a break from her religion. Troy Bolton is the key to her freedom.
1. Background

Albuquerque, New Mexico. It wouldn't have been my first choice to live but Mama was happy here. She met Jose and was smiling for the first time since Papi died. It was nice to see a change in personality.

A few years ago, the Montez family (my family) received the worst news in our short history. Papi and pancreatic cancer caused by undiagnosed diabetes. It was tragic. Mama had to work double the hours to pay for the chemo and even I, a thirteen year old girl, to jobs trying to raise money for my family. Despite all efforts, Papi died a year later.

Mama was distraught. She couldn't understand how God could've punished her so cruelly. She went to Mass every Sunday and Saturday, was in the choir, and helped the community. She was a Catholic woman to the bone. She had never done anything that violated the Bible in her 46 years of life.

A few months after Papi's death, she met Jose Anoti. He was a representive who worked closely with the church. After a whirlwind romance, they got married. Mama finally realized why God had taken her husband away. It was to prevent an affair. If Papi hadn't died and Mama had still met Jose, she would've started an affair.

"The Good Lord has a reason for his doings," Mama would tell me constantly. After this, she devoted more time to the church. A month after being remarried, Mama and Jose decided to move to New Mexico. So, the Montez family packed up their things and we took the journey from Mexico City to Albuquerque, New Mexico in America.

Thankfully, Papi had taught me English as well as Spanish so I would be able to start in my Sophomore year at East High. Little did I know what would come.

"Gabriella Montez?"

I looked up from my book and into the eyes of a boy around my age. I could read people well and I immediately knew that he was a shallow, egotistical, desperate teenager.

"Yes?" I asked politely. I remembered what Mama had told me. Act polite. Follow the example of God.

"Um, Mr. Julian told me to give you your schedule and answer any questions. So, here's your schedule," the boy said, he handed me a piece of paper.

I took it from his hands and glanced down.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Justin. Justin Marcoski. I'm a junior," Justin said, giving a wide smile. I squinted, unwanting to be blinded by his bright smile.

"Sophomore," I replied.

"I noticed you got a lot honor classes. And Spanish 105! That's pretty impressive. Do you speak it fluently?" Justin asked.

"Yeah. I'm originally from Mexico," I stated, making sure to enunciate the _h_ sound in Me_h_ico. He laughed.

"Here, your locker is 555. That should be pretty easy to remember. Its on the second floor. I'll show it to you," Justin said.

I followed him up the stairs and past bright green lockers. We turned another corner and arrived to a row of silver lockers. Students filled the space, laughing, talking, chatting.

"Here!" Justin announced proudly. Her pointed to a silver locker with "555" on it. I smiled at twisted the lock, opening the locker with my combination.

Two seconds later, two girls came over to me. One was a chubby girl with curly brown hair and the other was a African American girl with silky, short brown hair.

"Ooh! My locker neighbor!" squealed the black girl.

"Hi, I'm Taylor and this is Martha," she said, gesturing to the chubby girl.

"Hi!" I said, waving to the pair. "I'm Gabriella.

"Um…I'll just leave y'all to it," Justin said. He walked off.

I turned and face my locker neighbor. I noticed that Martha had walked off with Justin, blushing ferociously at something he had said.

"Does Martha like Justin?" I asked, watching the two scamper down the hallway. Taylor nodded, a smile on her face. This was going to be a fun school year. I could already tell.


	2. Meltdowns and Troy

**NOTE: *Because Gabi and her family are originally from Mexico, there will be Spanish phrases and words in various chapters. I will try to not use a lot. Use Google Translate if you don't know the meaning! Please Read and Review!**

In the three weeks I had attended East High, I quickly became _amigas_ with Martha and Taylor. They were very funny and extremely smart. Taylor was captain of the Academic Decathlon and Martha was co-captain. They were in all AP classes and in 103 French.

I'd also found out that Martha has had a major crush on Justin since the 7th grade and their "love story" is very dramatic. (its too long to tell. I'll get to it later). Taylor on the other hand, has been dating Chad Danforth for 2 years.

"You'd look good with Troy Bolton," she said once, after lunch one day. I had yet to meet him because he'd been on vacation in Miami because of some basketball thing. Troy's life was basketball apparently. Chad played basketball to but apparently (don't tell anyone this), his true love was tennis.

"Gabi!" I groaned. I couldn't get any peace and quiet around here could I?

"_Si Mami?" _I called, running out of my room and calling down the banister that led downstairs.

"Theresa needs help with her homework. _No entiendo la historia preguntas. _I said that you would help," I closed my eyes. I had my own homework to work on! I had an essay that was due on Thursday and two pages of Math! I could care less about my sister's history homework!

"Okay!" I replied.

I jumped up on the banister and slid down. I purposely did it because I knew Mami hated it.

"Gabriella Victoria Montez! Has the Devil possessed you? I have told you several times to stop sliding down the banister! You'll hurt yourself _nina!_" Mami ranted. I ignored her and headed to where my sister was sitting on the couch.

"You need help? I asked. Theresa continued staring at one of the problems on her paper before looking up at me.

"_Si _Gabi" she murmured sadly.

Theresa was a true perfectionist. It took a lot of courage for her to say she was struggling or needed help. Her smarts were her wall. It hurt her to break them.

I looked at the problems. They would've been considered simple for an American child, but not for an immigrant.

"Look at number 1 Theresa. They're asking about James Oglethorpe. What do you remember about him?" I asked, running my hands through my curly brown hair.

"He-he had something to do with Georgia. I just can't remember what!" Theresa cried, her hazel eyes welling up with tears.

"I wanna move back to Mexico! I want to see my friends again! Mara, Katalina, Reya! I want Papi!" Theresa full on exploded. She continued crying and sobbing.

My heart totally felt for my little sister. I hadn't realized how much this had affected her. I sat down on a chair and held her. She sobbed into my shoulder while I murmured comforting prayers in Spanish.

Her meltdown slowly ended and I gazed at my _hermana_.

"What about we email your _maestro _and ask him if you can sign up for a tutor? I suggested, " I know you don't fully understand everything and that's ok. You have a reason,"

"_No!_" Theresa protested. " _Será hacerme quedar mudo_!" I gave her a maternal look. Theresa lowered her head and nodded, giving me permission.

"I'll tell Mami to email your teacher." I said, giving my sister a squeeze.

About a week after "the meltdown", Theresa started doing a lot better in school. She was excelling in math and science and was doing better in Language Arts and History. The entire family was very proud of her.

At my school, it was the day that the "famous" Troy Bolton would return to school, and I would finally meet him. Taylor had shown me pictures of him and _fue él caliente_! I was worried I wouldn't be able to controlled myself when I met him.

Chad, on the other hand, had his own problems. He recently found out that the basketball tryouts were the same day as tennis tryouts, and the Academic Decathalon which he always went to so he could support Taylor.

"Watch out. Here comes Sharpay…"

I looked up from my locker and glanced down the hallway. Sharpay, the school diva, was strutting down the hallway.

"She looks like she just came from a photo shoot for Chanel," commented Martha. I nodded in complete agreement. No person could walk that fast in heels that high.

"Taylor, Martha, Gabi! How nice to see you again!" With each name she greeted us with cheek kiss thing they do in Europe.

"Hi Sharpay" we all muttered. Sharpay let out a high pitch laughed. Twirling her artificial blonde extensions around her finger she asked,

"Why the long faces? Was your weekend that boring? Mine wasn't! With Daddy's private jet, Ryan and I used it to spend Friday, Saturday, and Sunday at a costal resort in Mexico! I don't know why you left Gabi!"

I could feel my face turn beet red with everyone she said. It was just so aggravating, hearing her go on and on and on with that annoying voice.

"Oh, I can totally tell you went to Mexico. You have a bit of _chipotle _on your face," I smirked.

She out a yelp and touched her face. Covering up her face, she turned on one heel and strutted down the hallway and into the bathroom.

"Was she bothering you?" I heard a husky voice ask. I spun around and found myself gazing into the blue eyes of the hottest guy I had ever seen. He had an odd look on his face, like he had been hit with a hammer in one of those cartoons.

"Troy man! You're back bro!" exclaimed Chad, running down the hallway to give his "bro" and big manhug.

"Yeah," he said, the dazed look still on his face.

TROY POINT OF VIEW:

"Oh my God. OH MY FREAKING GOD! I acted like a complete idiot. When that Latino beauty spun around I was at a complete loss of words. Chad, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe! I'd never felt that way before! Dude, she's gorgeous!" I couldn't believe I was telling Chad all of this. On the toilet. Over the phone.

"Well, man, she is smoking'. But, I have Taylor and I'm happy with her so she's all yours dude," replied Chad.

I set my cell down on the floor and pulled up my pants and flushed the toilet. I picked up my phone again and rested it on my shoulder, my ear pressing down on it and washed my hands.

"Troy, were you in the bathroom?"

"No, my TV is really loud," Chad let out a "suuurrreee". I made way out of the bathroom and onto my bed. I put my phone on speaker and started playing with a plush basketball, throwing it up in the air.

"Chad." I said.

"What?"

"You gotta get me Gabi's number man. I need to actually talk to without freaking out and registering the words before I say them. Texting is the perfect way to do that!" I exclaimed.

"I would if I could Troy. The only problem is, I don't have her number," I groaned and let the basketball fall on my face.

"You're useless," I said, muffled.

"What?"

"Nothing Chad," I ended the call and threw my phone down on the floor and rolled over. Even though I had barely talked to her I knew immediately that I wanted her to be my girl. I didn't know how and I didn't know why. But I was developing feelings for Gabriella Montez.


End file.
